ABC 123 Do Re Mi
by Pii
Summary: I challenged myself to cure my own Writer's Block. Now playing : Greetings - So, this is where I am… Casper High, my new school. I wonder if I can make friends with anyone.  But, I don't really care. I always have been alone...
1. Angst

_Hi guys! Pii's here with duh- challenging herself XD to make A-Z drabbles, continued with 0-9 drabbles, then do-si drabbles. I am doing this to cure my own Writer's block :3 Sorry bad grammar. Hope you enjoy my stories._

_The contents will start from A to Z. Then continued with 0 to 9. Then with do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si drabbles. I do not own Danny Phantom._

_I am starting the A-Z drabble now. And I will start with 'A' drabble. Enjoy~_

_Oh, I almost forgot. All of my stories are adoptable, but please tell me if you want to take 'em 'cuz I wanna see CX_

_Oh yeah,… review please? Thank you :3_

_**A**_

_**Summary : **__Raindrops are pouring, together with my glowing green ectoplasm. I feel pain on my right arm. I am tired, and sleepy. And the weather is not on my side. And not to mention, there're two ghost hunters chasing me out there. So I played the 'Cat and Mouse' game._

**Angst**

Danny Phantom Fan-Fic by Pii

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort Rating: T

Raindrops are pouring, together with my glowing green ectoplasm.

Hiding behind a building, and panting. I don't always doing this, especially in my ghost form. I could feel pain on my right arm. Ectoplasm kept on dripping out from my skin. Painful, it is. I tried to endure it, and I triggered my teeth to do that.

Wet, everything is wet. I am tired, and sleepy. I want to go home. But I can't. I am trapped in my ghost form here. But my powers are not working. I want to change back into my human form, but if I did- my secret- I will be exposed.

Just say, this is past ten, past my curfew. I am hiding behind a HIGH building. My right arm shot. And there're two ghost hunters chasing me. If you want to know who: _my parents_.

If I change back into _Fenton_ now, and they found me, they would've asked me for the shot mark, and for why I am here, and why I am past the curfew. So I stayed in my Phantom form.

But still, I am out of ghost powers. _Crap_, so all I can do now is just playing hide and seek with my parents. And hoping the rain would stop, so it can be easier for me to get back home. My vision's getting blurry. And the pain on my arm couldn't stop.

_Rain, please, just stop…_

"The ghost boy is over there, Jack!"

"Let's get him now, Maddie!"

_Crap._

Lights start to appear from the dark night. My parents are here. I forced myself to move, trying to get away from the two. If only my ghost powers are working right now, it could be easier. Before the lights could lighted me, I run into the rain while keep enduring the pain on my arm.

"Jack, Phantom's there!" My mother's voice shouted. And I started to hear footsteps chasing me. I don't even dare to look behind. I tried to focus my view on the way in front of me. And the pain on my arm became crazier as I ran.

I am getting wet, I knew it. But that's not what I am worried about. My vision is getting blurrier. And more green liquids dropped from my arm. I closed and opened my eyes several times, hoping the view would get better. But it's not. They're even more blurry.

I panted, huffed. Like a lost dog in the forest. _Where am I?_

Dark started to come. And the world spun. _What's going on? Why I can't see well?_

I could hear voices, they're getting closer. Footsteps, running sound…

"He's over there!"

I couldn't tell who owned that voice anymore. I feel cold. And wet. Pain on my arm is killing me. I tried to hold my right arm stronger. The world still spinning, I don't know where I am going anymore. But I keep order myself to keep running. But my feet don't obey my command.

My feet, they feels like noodles. I feel weak on my knees, I don't even know anymore. But I keep try to walking. Footsteps are getting closer. And pain is getting stronger.

Triggering my teeth- maybe it's not the best option. Shouts are getting louder. But I can't listen what they're saying. I am seeing dark. Dark's everywhere, without any single light. Then I start to feel pain on my eyes.

My head began to hurts. I don't understand why. The weather isn't helps. Cold is rushed trough my body. I start to forget the pain on my right arm, the pain on my head's hurting me more. My head feels like want to explode.

Oxygen starts getting harder to get. I took a deep breath then exhale it. Another deep breath, then exhale it. I hear footsteps again, now is close… real close.

"Jack, we got him!"

"Great, capture him now!"

I don't cares if they caught me anymore.

All I want is to stop the pain.

My head hurts.

My arm is too.

It's hard to breathe.

My legs feel numbs.

I wanted to die.

I don't care anymore. I want to stop the pain, like; right now. All I could hear is some sounds of clings and busy hands. I feel something start to cover me.

"This' going to be our greatest experiment,"

The voices, the sounds, the cold weather, the arm's pain,… and my vision… everything mixed on my head. I could feel someone picked me up and start to walk.

The hurt on my head increased. Breathe even getting harder and harder. Pain keeps increasing…

I couldn't move. Pain isn't stopping. I took another deep breath, and screamed loudly, in top of my lungs. But pain is not even lessening. The person who picked me stopped. And I began to huffing heavily.

Finally I'm giving up to the darkness- and let it completely overtook me. I feel energies changed my body and I heard two gasps.

But I don't cares, and went into a deep sleep.

_**Angst**_

_**Something you'll love**_

_Hoped you like that. Please review, guys!_


	2. Bolt

_Hiya guys! To the other drabble XD_

_Bad grammar… /slapped_

_Lol I'm in angst mood. And… rainy mood… XD (this is rainy season in my country! XD –lol my country just have two seasons)_

_**B**_

_**Summary : **__Thunderbolt streaks trough the air. The whole sky is dark. I'm waiting my little brother for home from his ghost hunting. But he not yet appeared an inch. Then I hear some voices from downstairs._

**Bolt**

Danny Phantom Fan-Fic by Pii

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort Rating: T

Thunderbolt streaks trough the air. The whole sky is dark- filled with dark clouds. Rain keeps pouring to Amity Park. Right now, I'm waiting my little brother for home from his usual ghost hunting. But he not yet appeared an inch. He always went home at this time. I wondered what's going on with him. Maybe- just maybe- maybe some ghost hunters chasing him right now. Some ghost hunters- like our parents.

But he always got away. Sometimes, I wondered why EVERY ghost hunters in my town are so stupid (even my parents- duh). But I am thankful they are, so they would never touch my little brother.

My brother is the most responsible person in the family. At first, I thought I AM responsible. But it's him, he is a hero. He captured escaped ghost, and protect our family. No, not just our family- he protects our town. He battled tough ghosts and saved us plenty times. Like the Pariah Dark incident, or the Nocturne one, or the Undergrowth one.

Some people think he is bad, but he still saves all of those people. And he is a kid. Danny is still a kid- and he's still outside there now.

I didn't know his secret of being a half-ghost before the whole Spectra incident. I saw him changed into his ghost form. I never knew how he became a half-ghost at the very first. But one thing for sure, he is still my little brother- the baby brother I loved.

Thunder clattering, caused me to cover my ears. I wished he's back home soon. Trough he is a hero, he still my little brother. Rain poured heavily, I wish he won't become sick. I wonder where he is now. That's reminds me- neither of my parents are home.

My mom, my dad, and my little brother either are not at home.

They're left for their own business, my brother for his ghost hunting, and my parents… for ghost hunting too. But it's already evening, and they're not home yet. Clock is ticking like crazy, and thunderbolts keep striking.

Rain pours more heavy now. And thunder became crazier. I covered my ears hard from the loud sound. I am really worried about my brother- and my parents' condition. How they can get trough this huge rain?

Clock is ticking. I don't even realized how long I've waiting. The thunderstorms began to fade, thunders began to stop. But rain is still coming.

Then I hear the front door opened, and then closed. And I hear some voices from downstairs. The voices I recognized as my parents'. To my relief, they're home- and safe. My worry wore a slight. But I don't hear any of my little brother's voice. I can't stop to worry about him now.

"Great Jack, now let's bring him to the lab!"

"I can't wait to try my new baby on him!"

_What they are talking about?_

I braced myself to step outside my room, and walked to my parents. I can see a glimpse of orange and blue talking in the living room- my parents- I knew it. Both of them still wet because the rain outside. They're holding a Fenton Thermos. Suddenly something got into my mind. My feelings feel like that, but I wished this is not what I imagined.

"Mom, Dad?" I braced myself to ask, but my eyes are locked on that thermos. I have a bad feeling, really bad. I think this is a bad idea. I wished I can throw away this mind from my head. I don't want my imagination become real.

Cheerfully, my dad called me, "Jazzy-pants!" jumpy he is, as always, trough he is all wet. Some waters dripping from him. Then mom stepped forward with the Fenton Thermos on her hands. A smile formed from her mouth. She grinned happily and tell me, "We caught the ghost boy, Jazz,"

I am thinking my heart just skipped a beat. I THOUGHT they are stupid- okay, I even not really understand why I am saying my OWN parents 'stupid'. But, admit it, if you were me- you will think a same thing too. But seriously- they HAVE caught Danny?

"Isn't that awesome, Jazz?" she asked me. No, it's not- it's Danny! Danny is inside there. "B-But mom- what are you going to do with him?"

"We're going to do some experiments at the lab,"

No! Not the experiments! They're going to hurt Danny- Danny- my little brother- their own son- and our youngest family member... I can't let them to do that. I must stop them- before it's too late.

"Mom, Dad! Please, don't do this!"

At the moment I hoped they would listen. But they just blinked and stare at me confusingly. Mom was the first who respond, "Jazz…?" I hoped she will ask to me why- and I can tell them. But the truth says something different. "It's just a ghost, "

No! He's not a ghost!- Danny still a human -half human. But they didn't know it. But still- ghost or human- they can't JUST be experimented like that. "But Mom!- Human or ghost- you can't do that!"

"Jazz, it's just a glob of mess which tries to destroy the town,"

Danny saved the town- he didn't destroy it. "Please, mom- dad- you're going to regret this- please don't do this!" He just had bad times- like being framed or controlled. He was blamed for all those bad things- he didn't do it. He always uses his powers for good- ever since he got it.

My mom opened her mouth and speaks loudly, "No, Jazz- we're going to experiment him now!" and my dad added, "And I can't wait to try my new baby!" they turned away from me, and headed to the stairs. They can't really do this- I must stop them- NOW.

"Mom! Dad! Please-"

"Enough, Jazz!" I feel a shot of glare from my mom, as they walked to the stairs and close the door to the lab. I tried to open it- but I can't. They have locked it. I knocked the door hard. I wish they will open it for me.

"No! Mom! Please don't! Mom, Dad!"

But there's no response.

I hear some sounds of tools and machines. I really need to stop this now. I knocked and knocked- but still no response. They ignored me- and all my shouts. "Please! Mom! You don't want this to be happen, Dad!" Not a long time after that, I hear sparks sound- followed with my brother's scream.

My knees feel heavy, and I fell to the floor. I leaned my head to the closed door. I hear another sound of jolts- and another scream escaped from my brother. _They can't really do it._

But they're doing it right now.

I am listening to my little brother's screams- each time- tearing my heart apart. I'm feeling that I am a bad sister. I can't help my little brother. I am stupid. Really a stupid sister…

Tears start to form on my eyes. And I can hear another shocking sound and scream. I feel tears start to rolls from my eyes to my cheeks. A thousand bolt streaks to my brother and his scream can be heard again.

Rain and thunderstorm seems to be stopped outside. The weather is back to a peaceful evening. But it's not really peaceful. My own parents are torturing my own brother down there in the lab.

_Rain_ of tears is pouring heavily from my eyes. And _bolts_ are shocking my brother. But I can't do anything.

_What a useless sister…_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

…

_I am evil._

_I knew it._

_Review…?_


	3. Case

_It's already a while from doing revelations and fluff… with bad grammar(sorry) And time to get rid of this stupid Writer's block. I am also in my craze with Detective Conan/Case Closed again- so fear me. But no- this story has no connection with detective thingy. It just the title… I got it randomly because thinking about 'Case Closed' title at the moment 8U. Totally random thing popped to mind trough 'C'._

_**C**_

_**Summary : **__Speaking about the ghost case these days,… I have my own case right now. Which I couldn't solve by myself neither could my powers. Yeah… my secret being a half ghost is on the line._

**Case**

Danny Phantom Fan-Fic by Pii

Genre: Mystery/Hurt/Comfort Rating: T

**Today would be an awfully big adventure**

"…What do you mean by that? They'll never find out, they're too stupid for that,"

"But Danny, they already found the band-aid from last time,"

"Shut up, Jazz, they won't."

"Danny-"

"I say QUIET!"

Silence.

Yeah, I don't want to believe this truth. They knew. No, I mean, they almost know. Just almost. No, they can't know my secret. They just found the band-aid I used- what's the big deal? I just can say to them I was tripped and hurt my leg. It was the band-aid from that time. Jazz told me they already have some suggestions in their mind. But no, I can't believe that. They're too stupid for that- (even I don't understand why I call my own parents stupid) it's already a year. A year has been passed from keeping that secret from my family.

Jazz began to commenting back with a sigh, "But, Danny… I overheard their talk downstairs before- you should really tell them. They're already curious enough. With all your strange behavior, that band-aid, and all those things happened in last one year…"

I guess it just me who don't want to believe the truth… Yes- I didn't want to. They can't- this can't be happening. My wild imaginations flashed in my mind- they'll kill me.

"Listen Jazz… they are not- they can't be know-" I lowered my voice.

Yep, it just me… who don't want to believe.

Suddenly I feel grips on my shoulders, and my sister's eyeshot got to my sight. "Danny, listen to me!" That sure scared me a bit- and made me to listen. Here comes her sisterly voice.

"They won't do anything to you…"

Silence again…

"…I promise,"

_Wow_

Jazz even did a promise… what do I know? That psychology sister does know everything- I knew it.

But it's still not making me less-scared to face my parents.

And for now, I presents to you: Report for Amity Park- brought by the one and only specter protector (or you can say Public Enemy Number One), Danny Phantom. Ghost case in Amity Park is not even lowered a single bit! Especially for Skulker the worst- I mean best hunter in the Ghost Zone. Here I am going, the Inspector Danny Phantom- capturing the ghosts and return them into the Ghost Zone in daily as you can say, Case Closed. (But not really closed because they're kept coming trough I already sent them back, duh…)

But as you can see, now I am in a different case- a case with my parents. This time I am the suspected and they're the police (or maybe inspector). Great, just great…

And right now I am standing here with my 'Lawyer' to try to help me with those inspectors… But she doesn't want to help me and kept saying for me telling them the truth. I guess she is not a lawyer at all… I guess I must finish this all by myself.

Now I snapped back into the reality and looking at those puppy dog eyes my sister gave me…

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiighttt…_

But those eyes- I guess I couldn't reject that… But I am still scared. With all those fear of my own parents. Do you guys ever heard about these words? That thinking about the fears are scarier than face the fears by yourself?

Yes, it could be it. But I didn't 'really' believe it. Because these three points: One, they're scientists. Two, they're ghost scientists. Three, they are GHOST SPECIALIST SCIENTISTS! Plus they hated Danny Phantom. Bingo, I am going to die.

But a small voice in my head asked me: '_What's wrong with giving it a try?_' I sighed, I guess I'm defeated- "…fine Jazz,"

_I will tell them._

I take a brave step to my house. With Jazz- following behind me off course. "Mom, Dad…?" but it's all silence. I hear no reply from anyone in the room. Maybe they're in the other room… I started to search for them in the Kitchen, but they're not there too.

"…Mom, Dad? I want to talk-"

Suddenly I hear some thuds from behind. I turned and found two glimpse dressed in blue and orange. _My parents._

"Danny,"

My mom called me, but her (and Dad)'s face looks somehow feared- and guilty. Well, I can't tell. I just stare at them in silence without say anything else. Silence. Nobody talk for a moment- until my Dad opened his mouth and spoke.

"_We've got to talk_,"

I swallowed hard, but I nodded. Me and Jazz followed them into the living room and get ourselves seats.

Silence again- everyone is quiet, includes me. What I should say? 'Mom, Dad, sorry for not telling you all these times and please don't rip me apart molecule by molecule?' But my voice died in my throat, no words came out. This is sick, I thought. They're my own parents… I am not understands with myself.

Finally I found my voice come out, but still… I am scared. "So…"

"Son," my dad's voice cut off. My parents' eyes locked on me. "We've doing research these days,…" I swallowed again. This is it- they knew.

"…What kind of research…?" I chuckled a bit, _obvious question_. I knew what they meant- why do I ask? Well, ask that for yourself if you're doing it as well. Now I start to rub the back of my neck again- well, that's a habit.

"You know… about… the ghost portal?"

I gulped.

"The accident… in the lab… last year?" Flashbacks race into my mind. "And your behaviors…" I tried to smile, and chuckle. "Y-Yes, what's with that?" But I know I can't hide it- I am scared from my very bottom toe fingers to the very top of my spiky hair. I'm looking at Jazz, but she just gave me a smile to go for this.

I take a deep breath, I must end this case. "…we've been thinking some possibilities of the accident… and plus, we found that band-aid you used…"

Nobody say anything for a moment again. They knew. They knew I am Phantom…

"…So you know…" I asked them weakly, but more to a fact- yes. It is a fact after all. "We don't know, but… are you…" Mom questioned me, but paused before finish it. "Are you Danny Phantom?"

Ding dong, they said it. I guess I am beaten then. I can't find my voice again. Every clue is pointing to me and my ghost half. They're begging for the fact. I give a small nod, and closed my eyes. I'm ready for whatever will happens after this. To be captured, dissected, or even ripped apart. But I hear soft sobs and warmth around me.

I dared myself to open my eyes, and found my parents are hugging me instead of… trying to kill me. "We're sorry, Danny… we're so sorry…"

_What…?_

_Sorry…? Sorry for what? They didn't do anything wrong._ "Mom, Dad… sorry for what…? You guys didn't do anything wrong…" There's no reason to feel guilty right now- as long they accept me, I am happy. And they did accept me. I can see a smile on Jazz's face. That Always-Right-Princess is right again.

_Sorry for not believing you, Jazz._ I wanted to say, but I must stop this case of crying parents first.

"We hunted you, sorry, Son-" My Dad spoke again, but I quickly grab his shoulders and look at his eyes, then at Mom's. "Mom, Dad! As long you guys accept me, it doesn't matter-" I told them, but their faces- they're still sad. I don't understand why. Slowly my mom's lips opened again to make words…

"But, because of us- you're dying…"

Dying? What the hell- why I am dying? I am not dying-I am just half-ghost. That's all. "Mom, Dad- I am just half-ghost, I am not dying! I am just half-… dead." I tried to explain to them, but they seems don't want to listen.

"…But our research said- because that huge blast from the portal, your body would be gone in last… one year…. Because it can't take all of the damage- at first it make you a half-ghost, but then it will broke your body from the inside… If only we realize about this sooner- maybe we could… fix you… but you're dying… and it's all our fault-"

…

_What?_

I can't believe that.

"We're sorry, Danny… we're so sorry,…"

There's no way I am dying! I can't be dying- No, this can't be happening. Tears poured from my parents' eyes, and I am too busy thinking to look at Jazz at the moment- I don't know if she cried too, or shook her head in denial.

It's all a dream- it's all a dream. This is a nightmare. I must wake up…

It's true that the case of my secret is finished now. But now I am in another case… And I don't think I can give this case a close…

**To die would be an awfully big adventure**

…

…_angst at the end?... I can't help it. Evil me indeed. Slap me. Shoot me. I can't stop the angst craze at the moment._

_The quote at the very beginning and the very end is taken from 'Peter Pan' movie (the one with real people, not Disney version) because I am that crazy over that folktale 8U fear me._

_And now what do you guys expect for 'D'? 'Danny'? Hehe… I don't know yet. Any ideas? We'll see it later. XD_


	4. Days

_What if I am become nicer to give you a sequel? c:_

_Sequel to 'Case'. Enjoy~_

_**D**_

_**Summary : **__One week; seven day to the exact day. Days passed slowly, or you could say 'fast'. I can't tell if it's slow or fast because it's almost reach the week's end already. I don't want it to end that fast…_

**Days**

Danny Phantom Fan-Fic by Pii

Genre: Mystery/Hurt/Comfort Rating: T

**To live would be an awfully big adventure**

I am denying the fact that my little brother is dying- there's no way he's dying! I don't even believe it at all. Danny- he can't be dying, right? It's not even possible… do you think so? They said Danny would be gone in one year, but the fact? No, he is still alive right now. But then, after that they told me that he would possibly stay alive for one week- for a one more week.

One week- which means it is seven days. A good seven days to the good-bye.

I wish this is not happening, trough… but the fact that he is dying is appearing from day to day. Day one, he coughed blood. Day two, he felt confusion sometimes. Day three, more coughed blood. Day four,… _seesh_. Days seem passed really fast- or maybe slow. I don't know. Because now it is almost reach to the week's end. I wish this isn't happening…

Another day, another twenty-four hours…

Mom and Dad's words ringing in my head like a bell.

**Flashback**

"_But, because of us- you're dying…"_

…_Dying? But Danny is not dying-! He's just… half dead. He is not dying. I wanted to shout- but Danny's voice came first._

"_Mom, Dad- I am just half-ghost, I am not dying! I am just half-… dead." Yeah, tell them Danny. But, I still can't understand why their faces- still looks very sad- looks like they were not listening to him. Slowly, my head ring a fact that he is really dying. But no! He is not- my parents just misunderstand the fact of 'half-ghost' thing. This is a denial- I am denying this fact. This is not a fact- this is… a dream- A nightmare._

_Mom started to explain again._

"…_But our research said- because that huge blast from the portal, your body would be gone in last… one year…. Because it can't take all of the damage- at first it make you a half-ghost, but then it will broke your body from the inside… If only we realize about this sooner- maybe we could… fix you… but you're dying… and it's all our fault-"_

_I am completely mute._

_It just- can't be true, right? No, he is not dying. He is not-_

_He can't be dying._

**Flashback end**

He is now…

I can't stay without my little brother- I just can't. He is my brother, and my little hero. Tomorrow, we're going to make a 'party' for Danny- before his life ends, to give him the most memorable moment with us… But I still wished he won't.

_You won't leave us, right, Danny?_

No…

I can't.

I will lose my little brother. My little hero…

If only, I can stay with him longer…

If only…

My eyes feel heavy- I kept telling myself that I won't cry for my brother. He would feel sorry to make me cry. But I can't. They're pouring like raindrops- I wanted to hold them back, but… I can't. Especially when those icy blue eyes look at me- they made me feel guilty to cry for them.

So I stopped- and erase my tears. I smiled at those eyes. I tried to be brave.

"I'm not crying," I told him.

But I knew that he knew I was crying. I can't hide it. "Oh, Danny,"

I don't know anymore- I don't want to lose him. I don't want to… I walked to him, and hugged him tightly. I don't know what made me to do it- but I know one thing for sure… I want to hug him… like, forever. I really don't want to lose him. I don't want to. "I don't want to lose you, little brother… I don't want to-"

I hugged him and cry- I don't care. I don't care if those blue eyes feel bad. I don't care anymore. I wanted to hug him, forever… I got him in my arms, I don't want to lose him… don't want to- I cried and cried. I screamed and screamed. I don't want to lose him. My little brother…

But day passed so fast- I can't believe it's another twenty-four already.

Right now, in the party for Danny… I don't think we should have fun in here- but this party is supposed to make him 'happy'- for his last moments here. This is the last day of the week after all… and it's the evening.

I can't smile- I tried to, but…

It's all too hard…

While everyone else is dancing and singing- I am too busy to hold back my tears. Clock ticking like crazy, music won't stop. But at least, I am happy to see his smile for the last time.

Trough it would end soon…

It's almost ended… the day is almost end… another fast twenty-four hours.

I am looking at him- this is too much. I can't see him like this. It's almost the time.

I bit down my lips- I tried my best to not cry- but I can't. They still pour.

And he would be gone in _three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

_._

_._

_._

**To leave would be an awfully big adventure**

_Then suddenly Danny held his neck and breathed heavily. Everyone else surrounded him to see what happened. He struggled and struggled- before finally stopped. And that was his last breath…_

_Do you like it? :P It's real short. But I hoped you guys like it X3 Thanks for reading! Review please?_

_I need to cure this stupid block so bad :/ mmm so what I should do for 'E'? I don't know, but I will think. Well, smell ya later!_


	5. Egg

_I was blocked by the Writer's block for months… I guess now I need to write something, like continuing this challenge to myself. Good for you, this one is kinda long. Enjoy! Mirage castle idea came from Pokemon XD_

_**E**_

_**Summary : **__A while ago, Danny found a mysterious ghost egg. Danny decided to take the egg home, and discussed it with his friends. The three decided to babysit the egg. But it's not as easy as it seems…_

**Egg**

Danny Phantom Fan-Fic by Pii

Genre: Mystery/Friendship Rating: T

"Where did you get that?" Tucker asked excitedly.

"It looks ancient," Sam commented.

Danny shrugged, "Well, I was just travelling around the ghost zone… and suddenly a castle appeared out of nowhere. I never seen that castle before, so I went in. And deep inside the castle, I found this egg. When I took it, the castle began to rumble, and I flew outside it while taking the egg with me."

"Woah, are you sure you never saw it before?" Tucker asked.

Danny shook his head. "Never. Later I found out from the other ghosts that the castle I was in was a Mirage Castle. It appeared and disappeared just like that," Danny picked up the egg and continued, "But, nobody knows what secret this egg have,"

Sam and Tucker focused their eyes on the ancient egg. The egg is around a football size. It's dark green, with purple marks on it, and it is glowing green.

"Maybe we can hatch it and see what kind of creature will hatch out from it," Sam told her best friend.

"And who'll have to babysit this egg?" Danny asked as he pointed to the egg in his hands.

"You go babysit the egg," Sam pointed out straightly.

"Why me?" Danny denied, "I have some other business such as fighting the ghosts and why don't you guys do it?"

"Because," Sam started out. "You were the one who found it. Besides,… I won't allow Tucker to do that since the flour bags babysat incident," Sam pointed to Tucker, who pouted out. Both of them remembered that time when all flour bags (with exception of Sam, Danny, and Valerie's) became cookie ingredients.

"Then why don't you do it?" Danny asked Sam as he handed the egg to her. Sam refused the egg as she said, "Hey, hey, hey, I have to find out about this egg in my books, there might be an explanation of it,"

Sure, Sam is a goth. And maybe there'll be some information in her book collection. Before the chit-chat can be continued, a mist escaped from Danny's mouth. The trio looked around, to found a giant green blob appeared and screaming people.

The panic people are running as the green blob is getting closer. Every step the blob made created a quake. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are getting jumpy because the quake. And that's when the egg leaped out from Danny's hand and rolled to the middle of the road; where people are running around and some of them are escaping by cars…

"The Egg!" three of them exclaimed. The three tried to get the egg, but it was hard with the quake along the way. The three fell down each time trying to get up. And suddenly a big truck was heading to the egg's place. The trio's face went panic.

Danny jumped and rolled to the middle of the road to take the egg, and lied down on the street. The truck went on Danny as a bright blue shine appeared under the truck. After the truck went away, Danny Phantom flew to the ghost blob with the egg on his hands.

"Phew, that was close," the ghost boy commented. Sam and Tucker gave a sigh of relief knowing their friend and the egg are safe.

"Hey ugly," Danny Phantom called to the green ghost. "Playtime's over," he said as he laid a punch on the green blob's face. The green blob slammed his hand on Danny as Danny created a shield for himself and the egg. After that, Danny let the shield off. "And this' what you get for getting my egg away!" he punched the ghost again. Danny pulled his thermos and sucked the ghost inside it. Danny capped the thermos and smiled happily.

"Well, that was easy," Danny said as he spun the thermos on his hand.

But everything was never going out that easy.

"Danny, look out!" both of his friend exclaimed as they pointed to Danny's right.

"Huh?" Danny wondered as he turned his head to see his right side- as a blast shot his hand and knocked the egg out of his hand. "Oh, hey!"

"Well, you know ghost child. I really wanted your pelt," Skulker said as he prepared his another weapon. Danny groaned.

"Ah… Skulker, why now?" Danny looked at the ghost hunter. "I have business to do today,"

"And that business is to be caught by me," Skulker said as he fired another shot. Danny dodged it as he flew to the direction of the knocked egg earlier. Sam and Tucker followed Danny from below.

Skulker kept firing, Danny kept dodging. Danny keeps searching for the missing egg. Skulker became irritated. "Hey, stop running and fight me back, will ya?"

"Woah," Danny shouted as he dodged another shot. "I told you I have business today," Danny dodged again, "Besides, I'm not running, but flying!"

Skulker triggered his teeth. Danny sped up his flight, and went lower to search for the egg. "Where is it… where is it… where is it…"

Skulker already aimed his next shot when Danny was focused to search. The ghost hunter grinned as he pointed the weapon to Danny's head. "Hehehe, I got you now,"

"Danny!" two shouts appeared from below. Tucker pressed a button on his PDA as Skulker's system went funny again.

"What? What? Not again-" Skulker pleaded as he began to fly to the zoo to study the purple back gorilla.

"Whew, that was close. Thanks guys," Danny floated down as he thanked his two best friends. Tucker grinned widely. "Heheh, I managed to hack his system again just in time,"

"So, did you found the egg yet?" Sam asked.

"No," Danny shook his head.

The three began to scanning around the area again. And then, Tucker pointed out. "There!" his finger pointed to a cow-carrying truck. The egg is on the cow's food- grass. The three of them looked at each other before walked to the truck. But suddenly the truck took off.

The three groaned, Danny picked up his friends and they chase for the truck. Unfortunately, Skulker already fixed his error and chasing them again.

So here it is… another round of Cat-and-Mouse with Skulker.

…and the egg…

"I'll get you for this, ghost boy!"

Danny (who pulled Sam and Tucker with him) dodged and dodged while keep trying to chase up the truck. Sam and Tucker looked behind as they give him direction to dodge. "Ah! Right, right, right! Left, left!"

The three getting closer to the truck, and they keep dodging the attacks…

A shot finally got Danny's back, the boy changed back into his human form as the three fell on the truck… filled with cows, their food (grass), and… cow's poops.

"Ewwww…." The three gave comment as they accidently landed on the poops.

"We need to get the egg!" Danny pointed out as he walked to the truck's side and tried to grab the egg… but suddenly a shot from Skulker knocked the egg out of it place again, and it's rolled to another side of road. Danny groaned.

As the truck went slower, Danny- who's at the truck's side jumped out of the truck. Sam and Tucker just watched Danny who left them and chase for the rolling egg.

"Great, now what we can do to get off this truck?" Sam sighed.

Danny chased the rolling egg- it rolled to an abandoned house. "Oh, crap," he commented as he entered the house. He is tired already from protecting a single egg… a SINGLE EGG! Skulker entered the house not long after that.

Finally,… and finally… Danny got his hands on the egg. "Gotcha!" he spoke as he held it tightly- to make sure it won't escape again. And that's when Skulker's voice rang on his ears. "Ghost boy! Come out already, now!"

"Uh-oh,…" Danny jumped behind boxes to hide while holding the eggs on his hands. He doesn't want to get any more trouble this day, especially when he is running out of power.

"I know you're here!" the ghost hunter searched inside the house. The hiding halfa muttered, "Oh, please…"

Skulker kept searching, while Danny is hiding with the egg. But suddenly the egg began to shake. Danny panicked, "Woah,"

The egg shook and shook. Cracks began to appear on the egg. A creature was born from that egg…

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_And,… what kind of creature is that? Is up to you to wonder :P it might be a dragon ghost, a chicken(?) ghost, or anything… dundundun… anyone allowed to adopt this story but with credit. (And do not forget to tell me the story 'cuz I wanna see 8D)_

_Now for the 'F'…_


	6. Fishy

_If you missed 'E', come back one chapter because I am uploading two chapters now._

_Now for F… It's a special one. If you guys saw my dA (Torosiken) and looked at my Movie Meme,… it'll be the fish ghost story (more less). Don't like don't read. This one is an ultimate cross over. xD Enjoy!_

_**F**_

_**Summary : **__Danny Phantom, Conan Edogawa, Kaito Kid, and Agent P are trapped inside a haunted house. And not to mention, there is a fish ghost in that house. They need to team up to escape. Not that they're friends, but because the situation forced them to…_

**Fishy**

Crossover : Danny Phantom, Detective Conan/Case Closed, Magic Kaito, Phineas and Ferb, Pokemon

Warning : Random, Weird, Strange, Random (again), Just for fun, and Random (again)

Totally Insane Fan-Fic by Pii

Genre: Humor/Mystery Rating: T

The four walked. They're tired already: a detective, a ghost, a thief, and a platypus… together to survive the haunted house. If it's not because the walls are ghost-proof, Danny would likely managed to escape. The fish ghost was very though, plus it got fire power and it's glowing with it.

Danny Phantom (or Danny Fenton) was chasing the escaped ghost. It has escaped for weeks, and Danny didn't manage to found it. Then lately he heard that the ghost escaped to an old house in Japan. So he went all the way to Japan just to chase a single ghost. And then he just met those guys inside the haunted house.

Edogawa Conan (or Kudo Shinichi) was confused most of the time. First of all, ghosts aren't real. Second, there's no platypus wearing a fedora and became a secret agent! And the other funny things are about this house. The shrunken detective couldn't think of what, or why it's all happening. First thing he knew, he was just going to this house because the ghost rumor and Ayumi was insisted that this house is really haunted. To prove to the detective boys about the ghost not real thing, he went to this house… which is really haunted in any way.

The only thing the Kaito Kid (or Kuroba Kaito) knew was- he was flying on his glider when suddenly a ghost ray hit his glider, and he fell to this house, to meet his worst rival- tantei-kun, and his worst fear- FISH. First reaction: he screamed, and hid behind his rival- holding to his clothes tightly. After the fish ghost was gone, he tried to escape by himself. But he found himself lost and met with those three again. Later on, he spends time with the other to plan an escape.

Meanwhile, Agent P (or Perry the Platypus) was just assigned to investigate the Fish Ghost since Doof was on a hiatus (?). Doof sent a message to Major Monogram that he was getting an invention block (?). At first, Agent P was assigned to see if it was true, then turned out it was for real. So, while in meantime, Major Monogram- who curious about this Fish Ghost in Japan and assigned Agent P to investigate it. And then he met the three others… well, he doesn't really care about it.

But still,… there's something _fishy_. Conan thought. Other than the fish ghost, off course. The detective just doesn't get it. The four walked to another room. The haunted house is really big, that's for sure.

"Where should we go next?" Danny asked, looking at his fellow companions.

Kaito shrugged, "Anywhere, at least we don't have to face that ghost anymore,"

"Huh," Conan made an annoyed look on the thief. "You're saying that just because you're scared with that. Whenever the Fish Ghost appears again, you'll scream again. Like when you're hiding behind me," then he grinned. "And now I know your weakness,"

The Phantom thief's face reddened. "Shut up,"

Meanwhile, Agent P was checking something with his tools. He called the other three by a clatter noise.

"What is it, Agent P?" Conan asked. The said platypus called them to follow him to that room. The three come. The four walked again.

"You know, when I first find Japanese people in this place, I thought I wouldn't understand them. But then they actually can speak English. Your English is pretty good, kid," Danny spoke to Conan. Conan just gave a small laugh. He acted to be a child again. '_This is hard_', he thought.

Kaito just sighed. He knew the child was Kudo Shinichi. He already knew since the case with egg and scorpion thing (**AN: Detective Conan movie 3**). Danny turned to Kaito, "As for you, I wasn't really surprised to see the international thief able to speak English,… but I was really surprised to see that the Phantom thief is scared to a Fish Ghost,…"

Kaito gave a not amused look. Meanwhile Conan gave an amused look to the thief.

Suddenly, their chat stopped when Perry found something and informed them. There're some moving things behind a drawer.

Not that they're surprised- because they have seen the fences dancing before this. And the fireplace light up by itself, with the fire became alive and tried to get them. The four was just curious with what's behind the drawer this time.

Conan moved his light watch closer, and it revealed…

Behind the drawer, there's a ghost… fusion of the Pokemon Feebas and Finneon

Kaito's eyes widened as he screamed another loud "FIIIIIISH!" and running away as fast as he could- but Conan held his cape so he can't getting away from them. Meanwhile the Phantom Thief was trying to get away (but he can't), the other three was looking at the ghost of a Pokemon fusion.

The fusion ghost disappeared just like that.

"It disappeared," Conan noticed.

"What was that thing?" Danny asked.

Conan shook his head, "I don't know, but it looks like a fusion between Pokemon Feebas, and Finneon…" Conan wondered, still trying to connect everything up with the mystery he is in now.

Meanwhile, Kaito kept trying to running- he still thought that the fusion ghost of Pokemon fishes is still there. "FISH! FISH! Let me go! I want to run for my life! Let me go! Let me-"

"Whoa, whoa, hey, easy… Phantom Thief never been that panic before with the police," Danny tried to calm the thief down.

"Yes, but Nakamori-keibu is different with those evil-finned-things,"

Conan is still thinking while one of his hand still grabbing Kaito's cape. Agent P is looking around for more clues. Suddenly Conan's face lit up as he noticed something, '_Could this be,… It must be it!_' he thought as he released his grip on Kaito's cape. The thief fell down and his face hit the floor.

"Ouuch… why I'm really unlucky today,…" he asked himself as he rubbed his nose.

'_But that means… but still, it must be it. There's no other explanation,_' Conan still trying to decide. Then he stood up, and say, "Sorry, guys, I guess it's over now. I have solved the mystery and this is not fun anymore," he spoke as Danny, Kaito, and Agent P's eyes locked on him. "Really?"

Conan nodded. He began to tell his deduction, "One, why a Fish Ghost appeared all of the sudden. And Danny Phantom here explained that it was escaped from the Ghost Zone, right?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, it was,"

Conan continued, "And out of nowhere, this place became haunted. Plus I met funny things today… such as… ghosts, a platypus as a secret agent, and my own rival is scared of fish,"

Kaito lowered his head in embarrass.

Conan smiled, and continue again, "So long, we saw a fish ghost with fire power, dancing fence, a fireplace with fire tried to get us, and a fusion of fish Pokemons; Feebas and Finneon,"

Kaito cringed on 'fish', but he listened again, along with the other two.

"So, short of, I wanted to say more about this, but according to the logic and what happened to us this night,… the answer must be,…"

"The answer what? What's the answer on this mystery?" Danny asked the detective, he really wanted to know the mystery's answer. Kaito and Agent P also wanted to know, and three of them waited for Conan's next words. Conan took a deep breath before telling them the answer. "The answer is…"

Three pairs of eyes focused on the shrunken detective.

"It's all a dream,"

**-Epilogue-**

Conan waited.

The three blinked at Conan's deduction. A dream?

Conan still waited...

Why he hasn't wake up?

"Why I haven't waked up…?" Conan asked himself. It worked last time- with the strange dream he had of him, Kaito Kid, and Yaiba (**AN : Detective Conan OVA 1**). Why he hasn't wake up this time?

Nothing happened.

Suddenly, a laughing voice appeared out of nowhere. "Hahahaha! Your deduction was wrong, detective!"

"Wh-who?" Conan tried to search for the voice's source. As well as Danny, Kaito, and Agent P. But they found no one.

"There is no dream, baka-detective!" the voice said again.

"Show yourself!" Conan shouted to the voice, but the voice just replied again. "Why did you think there was a _Fish Ghost _at the first place? And its _fire_ power?" the voice said as a Fish Ghost appeared in front of them. Kaito screamed again and hid behind Danny this time- who already prepared to fight the ghost. But the ghost disappeared just like that.

"And why did you think there was a dancing _fence_, a _fireplace_ sending out living _fires_, a _fusion_ of Pokemon _Feebas_ and _Finneon_. Don't you notice something inside all of those? And you called yourself a detective. You think it's all a dream. You're completely wrong!"

Conan think again for a moment, before finally spoke out, "…the letters… it's all started with _F_!"

"Bingo," the voice said, "And you think it's all a _dream_? It's not the answer. Dream started with a _D_. Meanwhile the real answer started with _F_."

The shrunken detective thinks again, but then he shout up, "F…F… but there's no such strange thing like this started with an F! And _Dream_ and _Nightmare_ would totally be the possible answer since there's no such thing like this happened in reality!"

The voice laughed again. Conan, Danny, Kaito, and Agent P just waited that voice to explain the next thing.

"This is neither a dream or reality," the voice explained. "This is a _**Fanfiction**_!"

**END?**

_Strange epilogue is straaaange. Anyway, the story author's real name actually started with an F too xD_

_Hope ya all likey this random thing. Okay, Imma out._


	7. Greetings

_Being a freshman in my new high school makes me want to write a story about Danny, Tucker, and Sam's meeting. Yes, I am a high school now. I just entered it. I made up Sam's past- it's according to my bitter experience with my friends at Junior High School… Writing this give me back the bitter memories, because my heart was really shatter that time. Actually it wasn't just the first time, I experienced losing 'friend' twice. After that, I hardly can trust someone to be my 'best friend' anymore- and I still have a little phobia about losing 'friend'. But now I think I have a new friend- I just hope that she won't left me like my other 'friends' did. I still fear to lose a best friend… And I do fear being rejected by everyone I just met. (Exception to internet friends because they're all as crazy as I am 8D)_

_Hope ya likey!_

_**G**_

_**Summary : **__So, this is where I am… Casper High, my new school. I wonder if I can make friends with anyone. They're not really looks friendly. But, I don't really care. I always have been alone…_

**Greetings**

Danny Phantom Fan-Fic by Pii

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship Rating: T

So, this is where I am…

Casper High, my new school. Not really a bad name. Casper… it's a ghost name. Funny, I think I will like studying in this place. Actually I was planning to go to a same school with my old 'classmates', but I just can't stand it. Yes, I absolutely going to love this place more than my old school.

You see, I am a gothic. From the way I dressed, I guess you are all can tell. And my old 'friends' avoided me because they thought I am a freak.

I didn't pretty care, and I don't even care that they hated me. Because this is who I am- always been alone, always been rejected.

…the one who left out of the group…

_Sigh_, I wonder if I can make friends with anyone here. Trough I am a goth, I am no freak! I can be very friendly to them if only they could accept me. Goth is just my style; it doesn't mean I am a bad person or something like that. Nah,… but I doubt I can make any friends. Just look at the women over there- they're all so girly, and I don't think they'll accept me. Nah, whatever… I don't care.

I don't care. And I don't even want to be friends with anyone like _them_. Not anymore. And those girls… they look like _them_ so much.

**Flashback**

"_Why do you think we wanted to be friends with you?"_

_I shrugged. "I, I thought you wanted to be friend with me- because you do WANT to be my friend!" I shouted back at her. She crossed her hands and said back,_

"_No, we WERE become your friend, because we WANTED to CHANGE you!" she shouted at me. "We just want to change you! You ARE a FREAK. And we wanted to fix you, so that you can fit in with the others. But, after we're friends for this long- you don't even changed."_

_I snapped back, "But I like the way I am now! I like myself the way it is!"_

"_But people don't like you, Sam." The other one told me, "And we want to change you, so they WILL like you," she placed her hands on my shoulders._

"_But I don't want to change," I told them. "I like the way I am, and I don't want to change. I like myself now and I will never change it!"_

"_Tch," the one beside her said, "Then it was all useless. All our effort to be 'your friend', we wasted our time and energies all this time. Just to fix you, but even YOU don't want to be FIXED,"_

_Those words stabbed me._

"_Then," I took a deep breath before snapping back at them, "IF you don't want to be MY friend, just stop being my friend! Just stop being my friend if you don't want to! If you just want to 'fix' me- I don't want to be fixed! I am staying like this! If you don't like me, i-if you don't want to be MY friend, if…if you don't want to… accept me for whoever I am, just go,"_

_I tried not to cry._

"_Don't… care about me," I am still trying, "Just go away," I tried… "Go away from me! Don't. Ever. Look. At. Me." I glared on them. They stared at me._

_I still tried to not cry._

_Silence._

_She raised her hands, "Fine," they turned back, "If you don't want to be fixed, then stayed like that forever. 'Til you dead," she headed to her friends, "Let's go girls,"_

_I fell on my knees. I just lose my friends… but I don't care. They're not my friends. They never been my friends, they just be my friends… so they can 'fix' me. They told me they're trying to help me… but they never accept me for the way I am._

_I felt my heart broke, they never been my friends._

_All this time,… they deceived me. They lied to me._

"_Bye, Samantha."_

_I tried not to cry,… I tried not to cry,…_

_Fine,… they're all same with the other classmates. They're all nothing but liars. They're all hated me. Nobody accept me for who I am. 'Friends' are not real,… they're fake. From now on, I don't want to believe in anyone… anymore. Friends are fake- they became your friends just because they pitied you… Nothing more._

_People hated me, and they will always hate me._

_Having 'friends' is will just making you have a heart break._

_I tried not to cry._

_But tears fell from my eyes, just like that._

**End Flashback**

I scanned the entire room. People chatting with each other, I wished I could be one of them trough. But my memories haunted me from getting near people- I fear being rejected. Those memories about my old school- about nobody wanted to be my friends but those three girls- but they actually deceived me…

I still wondering why they can't just accept me for who I am- friends are doing that, right? They accept their friends for whoever they are.

Ah,… I guess I'll just live with it. I'll remain alone forever.

"Hey, that freaky girl over there,"

I glanced to the voice owner- he's a big boy with a blond hair. Ah, here it goes again… people teasing me- it's nothing new. I guess I am just lazy to respond him, I just remained quiet.

"Whoa, she sure looks creepy," the other one beside him commented. He got black hair and familiar body shape with the one beside him.

"She's alone. Of course! People would think she's a freak, they're all scared on her," the two started laughing. I remained quiet. I am too lazy to respond them; they're just like those guys in my old school. I guess they're right… a freak like me is hated by everyone. I wanted to punch them right away, but still… I can't say anything. I am a newbie here, and yet they're kinda right.

I always have been alone.

"Hey," suddenly a boy voice called up. "Let her alone, Dash,"

I looked to that boy. He has blue eyes and spiky black hair. His body is thin but his stance looked very brave. "It's not the way to treat a girl!" he shouted again.

"Well, well, Fentonio, since when did you become such a hero, huh?"

That boy- who stood up for me say again, "Well, I am just saying that because you- are just… too mean on the newbie. It's just…" Suddenly that blond guy grabbed him by his collar.

"You know, I never thought you are this geeky, Fentina," he spoke to the spiky haired boy. "I never thought you fall in love in that freaky woman,"

Fall… in love? What did he just say?

"I am not in love with her!" the spiky haired boy responded. "I just don't like the way you treated this newbie!"

That blond guy dropped him. "Fine, fine. See you in the locker, Fentonia." With that, he left the spiky haired boy and me. I walked to that spiky haired boy and help him to stand up, "Hey, are you all right? I'm sorry to make you involved in this,"

He rubbed his head before answering me, "I'm fine. My name is Danny. Danny Fenton. That one was Dash, he is a jerk. I've known him since the middle school." So his name is Danny, eh? Danny stood up and say again, "You know, what he was said was wrong. I don't think you're a freak,"

He doesn't think I am a freak… does he lying? But, for some reason I want to believe in him. One part of my heart said that he is not lying. He is smiling at me. I don't think he is lying… But, still… I can't believe him so much. What if he will leave me again? Like what _they_ did to me. But I still want to believe him. Part of my heart told me to believe him that he is not lying,…

"Hey Tucker," suddenly he called someone. "Come here!"

"What is it, dude?" a boy with dark skin walked to us. He wore a red cap, classes, and he is bringing a PDA. From his look, I can tell he is a geek. Danny turned to me again and introduce us, "This is my friend, Tucker,"

Tucker looked at me; I knew what he is thinking about me: a freaky girl.

"Woah," Tucker said. "You dressed all black," he pointed out.

"It's called gothic," I told him. "I am a goth girl," I pointed out. I waited for their next reaction. They probably are going to hate me now. They'll see me as a freaky girl. But instead, I heard Danny say…

"What's a gothic?"

I nearly wanted to slap my face. He doesn't even know what a gothic is! So, I told them, "Gothic, is how I dressed now. We like dark and black and stuffs like that!" Danny nodded in response, before he told me again, "You're a freak,"

I just nodded, I knew I am. I was right; he'll see me as a freak.

But suddenly he grinned and pointed to Tucker, "Just like Tucker," Tucker's eyes widened in response. Danny continued again, "He's a computer freak!"

"Hey!" Tucker shouted. "I am not a freak,"

"Oh, yes you are," Danny commented. "Tucker is a technology freak, and you're a gothic freak. It's awesome!" that boy grinned. I widened my eyes in disbelief. Does that mean,… he doesn't hate me? Does that mean he accepted me?

Tucker pouted, "And your parents are ghost freaks," he pointed to Danny. Danny shot a glare on him, "…yes, they are. But at least I am not geeky as they do to ghostly stuff or as you do to technologies,"

"Technologies made to be loved!" Tucker pointed back, holding his PDA close, "Isn't that right, PDA?" I just rolled my eyes.

So, they're really not going to hate me? They're going to accept me? Is that for sure? I have a feeling that they won't disappoint me. But still, can I believe?

"Oh, yeah, we haven't known your name." Danny turned to me. "What's your name?"

…Can I believe in them? My heart wanted to try it but,... I am still scared. But they seem friendly. And they seem to be accepting me for who I am. Especially Danny, he is very kind. Like when he stood up for me from those jocks.

_God,… please…_

_Can I wish it one more time?_

_To have friends once again, who won't disappoint me this time?_

_Friends who truly understand me, and accept me for who I am…_

_Can I believe that they're the ones I waited for?_

_Can I wish it one more time to have best friends? A real one? Can you grant my wish for me? Can they be my best friends? Can I really belong in this place at least?_

…at least, I'll try. It won't be that bad. A meeting is made to be happy. A greeting is made to make a new friendship.

I smiled.

I let out my hand, "My name is Samantha Manson," I greeted. "It's nice to meet you,"

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sam's flashback in this fan-fic happened to me. Those 'friends' just befriended me because they felt pitiful on me, made me really thought that they really are my 'friends' and made me think they're really my real… best friend. But then they told me that they became my friends just to 'fix' me so I can join the others._

_And they told me they were tired of acting, to be my 'best friend', to 'tame' my anger, and try to 'fix' me. Because I am such a freak at my school that time (not as a goth, but a freak. Yes, everybody hated me that time)_

_Nah, I hated them for that. But I still love them,… I still love them- and the love is more than my anger to them. I don't know why I still love them, it's really complicated._

_Nah, done with my cliché past, they're all history. Now I found a new friend. And yes, that's exactly the same feeling with Sam in this fan-fic when she meet Danny and Tucker. I wished my new friend is really the one I am waiting for. I wish she won't make my heart break again like what my old friends did to me._

_Okay, done story telling about this stuff. Hoped ya liked this 'G', and review pleeeeeez?_


End file.
